HELLO AGAIN
by Sahara'swildeyes
Summary: What happens if you make it back?


The moon shown brightly down on the Impala as Sam drove it down the interstate it was a year and a half after Dean's death he finally pulled himself out of the bottle he had dove into. Sam hadn't taken Jess or his father's no wait it was John, Dean had been his dad, it was Dean who was always there when he needed him, Dean who had visited Standford plenty of times with out his direct knowledge of course he found out when Jess's friend would ask who the hot guy with the cool ride was that hung around for a couple days Sam smirked and said he didn't know. Then when his bills would be paid when he was short of money he knew it was Dean and he knew the money was honest okay well as honest as Dean could get which meant hustling pool or poker games until one of his friend told him about the guy working in an auto shop for a couple weeks she had taken her car too. Sam knew that his brother had looked out for him and now he was gone.

Sam was driving reflecting on everything till he saw a figure in the road Sam hit the brakes as the Impala responded quickly as he locked the brakes as he came to an almost immediate stop. The headlights lit up the figure Sam found anger racing through him he put the car in park and shoved his door open he was ready to yell, punch, and kick he was ready to wage war.

"John what in the hell; you are suppose to be dead." Sam barked.

"Sammy?" John looked at him.

"Go back to where ever you came from you shouldn't be here not in his place you will never be him." Sam yelled John looked at Sam.

"Sam what are you talking about and where is your brother?" John looked at him.

"He is dead he sold his soul to save me because of your bull shit and making him think his life is worth less then mine." Sam stepped in John's personal space.

"What?" John looked at Sam.

"I hate you, I hate mom, I hate Jess, Most of all I hate yellow eyes and everything supernatural." Sam barked as soon, Sam felt the insane urge to get a bottle of Jack and crawl back into it.

"Sammy give me the keys." John held his hand out. Sam rolled his eyes and looked at his "father".

"No the Impala is mine DEAN gave it to me." Sam walked back to the car and got in the driver's seat. John got in as Sam flipped the radio on the tape player started to play it was the Metallica's Black album.

"Sam turn this off." John glared.

"No rules are driver picks and shotgun shuts his cake hole." Sam repeated with a slight pain in his voice, John realized the wording as Sam shifted into gear and took off. John sat quietly watching Sam. Sam was staring into space.

"Sam what are you thinking about?" John asked.

"Did you know Dean use to check on me at Standford and pay my bills that I couldn't even some of my tuition my second year, hell I found out that Dean even put down two months rent at Jess and my place." Sam looked to his father.

"No I didn't, Dean always took care of us he helped pay some of my bills on the road how he did that I don't know that was why I tried to stay so hidden that year your brother is one smart and connected man I am surprised you aren't put up somewhere nice right now." John looked out the window realizing that his eldest was more the father the family then he was.

Sam reached the motel he had planed on staying at John went in and booked the room with two twins. Sam brought in the bags that he put on the beds. John walked in as he watched Sam get out the weapons and clean them with meticulous attention.

John sighed he watched Sam he looked at his boy no man Dean had seen to that Sam was now a man. John watched him seeing all the things that were Sam's interpretation of Dean, it made John's whole body ache for his eldest. John looked at the weapons and saw four things missing the two 1911 colts, Dean's sawed off shotgun and his knife. John passed his hand lightly on the Machete is was like touching his son, with the care that he had taken with everyone of his and Sam's weapons. John sat on the bed as the weight became unbearable how could Dean his Ace in the hole be dead it wasn't possible Dean was the best of the three he never complained never wanted anything more then a good meal and his family, oh and a good hunt. Dean did this for others did it to save people from what tore his family apart and beneath that cocky attitude was the biggest heart the world had ever seen. John broke that night he felt what ever was left in his heart shader and Sam watch him understanding knowing John would have to fix himself his own way like Sam finally did..

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bobby was getting ready to turn in when he heard a groan he walked to the door and yelled Christo when there was no reaction he pulled the door open pointing his .45 slowly down at the figure. Bobby looked at the man he was bleeding and beaten badly which was an understatement the man looked like there was no healthy flesh left on his body between stab wounds, burns, slices, whiping lashes, rope burns and other wounds that Bobby couldn't make out. Bobby got down and rolled the man over Bobby stumbled back as he saw the rest the man was barely recognizable but they eyes he could recognize no matter what, "Geeze boy if anyone could make it out of there it would be you."

Bobby saw him in the fullest and this made him want to cry the man he remembered was strong, defiant, cocky, full of heart and life, and now what lye before looked like it had been beaten into submission but if he was here on his front porch then maybe just maybe the had it all still there just under what ever had happened, in the pits of hell.

Bobby manged to get the man to his room the room that at the age of five the man had claimed as his when he first met Bobby it looked out over the yard and all the car and trucks that were waiting to be fixed. He had laid the man down and went and grabbed holy water, Bobby said a small prayer and lifted the man's head to get him to drink it, nothing happened Bobby smiled, "I knew you could do it son if anyone could it would have been you." Bobby began to clean the wounds with holy water and antiseptic, he thanked his luck stars that through the years of being a hunter and know the man before him he had quite the extensive med kit so he was able to handle all the wounds properly. It must have been a couple hours later that Bobby finished Bobby decided that he would sleep in the room that night so he could see when the man woke up, what if anyone of what he was before was left.

The next couple of weeks the man slept but Bobby had expected as much he would have fits and Bobby would he helplessly watching as he pinned the man to the bed so that he would not rip and of the stitches. Bobby would try and calm him down and sometimes it would work other's when he seemed too deep it would just fuel the fire. On the third week Bobby was out in the study reading about people coming out the pits so far he hadn't had much luck, it was when he was tired of reading for what seemed the billionth time 'no one returns' that he heard the door opening from the room Bobby stood and walked over to the hall. When Bobby rounded the corner he saw him standing there eyes pleading, "Dean son it is alright you are really back." Bobby watched as Dean's eyes flashed to the bright and vibrant color green they had always been then flashed back to the dull color they had been that night he found him, but it gave Bobby hope that not all was lost. Dean walked using the wall as a brace as Bobby ran to him to help him. Bobby managed to get him into the kitchen and made him some food Dean ate it as if it would suddenly get up and run away. When he was finished Dean sat staring at the wall Bobby decided that he have to go about if everything is normal to brake the stubborn Winchester out of this funk he was in, "You want more your going to have to get it Dean."

Dean looked at Bobby then smiled a slow smile as he got up and went and piled as much as he could get on his plate then ate it all down, Bobby started to laugh as Dean looked up with an odd look on his face, "It nothing son just you and your bottomless pit of a stomach had to figure that was the only thing they couldn't make you change." Dean sat up a little straighter and then Bobby saw it a small smirk flickered on the right side of his face. Bobby knew that their Dean was still in there fighting to come to the surface there wasn't anything that could brake that boy completely many thought that he was just barely holding on but if you know Dean at all you know it was with grip of as yet unobtainable metal because he would not brake no matter what you threw at him the boy was amazing in Bobby's eyes and now he had indisputable prof that Dean was the best of the three Winchester's he came back still in one piece just beaten a little give him time to lick his wounds and he would be right as rain.

Bobby stood up and walked over, "Son I have to check the bandages and change them okay It is going to hurt." Dean just nodded his eyes flashed with pain but Bobby knew that was going to happen a lot till he had put himself back together. The changing and checking went by smoothly Dean once and a while tensed but Bobby would try to be as nice as possible. Once done Dean with Bobby's help went back to his room and laid down, the next couple of months till the wounds had all closed and most of the bandages where the same routine meals and check and changing then he would sleep.

Finally about the two and half months later Bobby was outside in the yard when Dean came out he was trying to lift a Chevy big block by himself and not having much luck till another hand grabbed the chain and pulled the motor freed itself easily Bobby turned to see Dean setting the chain in the catch to keep it up as Bobby swung the motor over to the engine stand, "You want this?"

Dean nodded and looked over the engine Bobby smiled as the oldest Winchester boy just jumped into the motor work, Bobby began looking at the rest of the 69 Camaro he looked to Dean, you going to want help on this project. Dean nodded again as he pulled the heads off then went to work the meticulous way of braking down the engine Bobby watch sound he heard something he heard Dean humming Metallica songs Bobby smiled as he left Dean be. When Dinner rolled around Dean had manged to make his way into the house and wash up and seated before Bobby had to yell hat him, Bobby smiled Dinner when smooth Bobby would ask questions and Dean would just nodded yes or no Bobby finally decided to try a question that required more then a yes or no.

"Dean how are you doing today?" Bobby asked Dean's eyes met Bobby's with a unsure look then he spoke.

"I am better now that I am home with you Bobby." Dean whispered in Latin, Bobby's mouth dropped open when the Latin came out of Dean's mouth as if it was the only thing he had ever spoke.

"When did you start speaking Latin fluently and I want the truth?" Bobby gently asked know force was going to make Dean clam up.

"Since the lessons with Jim, just didn't let on, figured it was a talent to keep quiet about, can speak more too, just doesn't pay to let everyone know you can speak it, keep it as an ace in the hole." Dean smiled as he spoke again a little louder.

"Dean, you never stop surprising me." Bobby laughed as Dean leaned back smirking.

The rest of Dinner was great Bobby knew Dean played things close to his chest and never let everyone know all his secrets but he never figured to blind sided by one of them like he was but knowing Dean that is how he liked things to come up and smack you outside the head.

Bobby and Dean had worked hard and Dean was pretty much fixed as far as getting back to normal but it was because Bobby didn't push him, one thing about Dean was he did everything is his own time never anyone else's and if you leave him to it he will bounce back quickly something neither of the other two Winchester's ever learned about there family member and Bobby thanked what ever was looking out for Dean that kept Sam away Dean needed this before Sam came around he needed to be just Dean, the cocky know it all, car loving, beer drinking, ass he is but the serous and smart man that his under the rest. Dean was in doing Bobby's books when Bobby walked in "So did you ever tell them about MIT?" Bobby asked in Latin Dean still refused to talk in English so pending on the day it was any thing from Latin to Russian and beyond.

"No, told Ash but he took that secret to his grave." Dean smiled.

"What about your correspondence classes with Notre Dame and the fact you have a physic degree?" Bobby smiled as he put the degree he had been hanging on too on the desk.

"Nope, Sammy is geek boy I have the good looks and that is all they need to know." Dean looked coldly at Bobby which sent shivers down Bobby's spin one thing Dean could always be is intimidating with one look, then as quick as the look came it faded to a genuine smile.

"I swear you are bipolar." Bobby smiled and Dean smiled back as he flipped the ledger around with his corrections. Bobby thanked Dean as Dean walked out to work on the Camaro some more. Bobby smiled it had now been six months Dean's body had healed to just scars that would never go away and he had found his way back mostly still had some work to do but not much, but Bobby knew Sam would show up anytime now and that was going to be the real test, as if on cue he heard the Impala rumble in to the drive Bobby said a small prayer and walked out to the drive to see Sam and holy hell John. Bobby just felt the world crash down around him this was going to get ugly when Dean came up.

Bobby was on the porch when he heard Dean running up ever the protector he knew Dean would have his Colt ready Bobby had given them back a few weeks back and Dean when everywhere with them. "Sam, John mind telling what you are doing back in the land of the living?" Bobby greeted them loudly to send the message to Dean who just picked up speed Bobby could tell by the quicker paces.

"Guessing when they took Dean it broke my Deal with old yellow eyes that Dean wouldn't die because of a demon." John responded guilt rolling off him. Both John and Sam's heads snapped up at the sound of a pistol being cocked.

Dean stepped out from the side of the house eyes dancing from Sam and John to Bobby. Bobby watched as Dean's features steeled out to cold indifference as he moved to the porch. Bobby knew the demon's had to have used John and Sam on him down there. Bobby looked to Dean trying to figure the best way to do this so he whispered in Latin to Dean, "It is okay they are real."

Dean looked back over then to Bobby, "Okay." he said quietly as he put the safety back on and slipped the pistol back into his jeans.

"Dean?" Sam looked at his brother. Dean looked at Sam and popped an eyebrow.

"Bobby how long?" John barked.

"Six months." Bobby looked to John.

"Six months you have had my son with you for six months and you didn't call us." John barked as ran up to Bobby and grabbed the man but that proved to be wrong as Dean pulled John back and shoved him to the ground and had the pistol to his temple.

"Easy son John is just upset because he loves you and wishes he knew." Bobby said in English.

"No he is pissed because he couldn't control me." Dean barked in Latin.

"Easy Dean Johnny didn't mean any real harm." Bobby tried to calm Dean.

"Fine." Dean looked up to Bobby his face steel as he stood. Dean walked away Leaving both John and Sam stunned.

"Bobby why did Dean do that to Dad I mean me I understand but Dean he would never?" Sam asked.

"Sam Dean went through Hell literally who do you think they used to beat him and mess with his head. Look he is still coming back he is mostly there but he still has work to do I was going to call you Sam but not until I was sure he was able to be something similar to the brother you knew." Bobby smiled as John glared.

John and Sam listened to Bobby about what had been happening he didn't speak as to the shape of Dean when he got there, or anything he knew Dean didn't want to him to talk about just mainly what to do and what not to do around him, the main point was not fighting Dean was still on edge about things. The three where in the kitchen when Bobby heard the front door open and shut he saw Dean coming with out his shirt on he knew Dean was making a statement with this show Bobby still saw the scars down his arm and a brand he found on Dean's left wrist after cleaning all the blood off him, dean's back had long gash marks that where deep cut obviously then the whip marks John and Sam would be hard press to keep their lunch down.

Dean walked straight passed and opened the refrigerator and stood for a moment John and Sam's eyes glued to his back. John's face paled as did Sam's Dean leaned over grabbed a beer then found his spot on the wall and leaned against it and cracked the beer took a sip and let them see the front all the scars marring his once prefect chest and abs. John stood and walked over to Dean and without warning and in a vary unJohn like moved wrapped his arms around Dean and broke down Dean just smiled a sad smile and put one arm around his father and whispered in Latin to him, "It is alright, I am whole, do not cry for what is here."

"How do you know Latin that well?" John finally said after a while, Dean smirked.

"For me to know and you never to find out." Dean said as he lifted the bottle to his mouth and took a sip, "Sammy you going to go chick-flick on me now."

"Do you think I wouldn't." Sam ran to his brother and hugged him Dean smirked at Bobby who began to laugh, Dean wasn't totally fixed but he was a Winchester and Winchester's never give up or in to anything not even hell its self.


End file.
